


Warnings

by Rennajade



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, here i tried to fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennajade/pseuds/Rennajade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has a bad dream. Lexa tells her it's a warning. Also, Lexa gets elbowed in the face.</p><p>(Alternatively: Come swim in denial with me. 3x7 didn't happen. -skips off into the sunset-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warnings

For being Heda, Commander of Blood, Uniter of the Twelve Clans, Lexa tired quicker than Clarke had expected. They’d have to work on that. After round three she was still willing to go again, but Lexa had given her a lazy, sated smile, traced her jaw with delicate fingers, kissed her nose, and murmured, “Rest, Clarke, we’ll have time later,” before pulling the blonde-haired sky girl into her arms and promptly crashing.

She snored in her sleep. Softly, but it made her even more endearing, and wrapped up in this incredible woman’s embrace, Clarke was able to forget, for just a moment, who they were. They weren’t Commander and Ambassador, or Heda and Wanheda, or even Skikru and Trikru. Just the two of them, in love –and she was in love with Lexa; she just had a hard time voicing the words so she tried to tell her with every single kiss and caress, every glance, that she loved Lexa kom Trikru—and there was no death or war looming. It was just Lexa and Clarke, two star-crossed (the irony of the term wasn’t lost on her) lovers. Romeo and Juliet had nothing on them.

She drifted off to the sound of Lexa’s heartbeat under her ear, their fingers intertwined, and it seemed like she had only just dozed off before she was jolted awake and sat up like a shot, face wet with tears and a scream caught in the back of her throat. Beside her, Lexa swore under her breath and lifted up on one arm, working her jaw to get rid of the soreness that Clarke’s elbow colliding with her face had caused. 

“Was it necessary–” 

Her voice cut off when Clarke swallowed and stared at her for a long moment, stuck in the half-asleep, post-nightmare haze. It felt like a bad hangover with more heartbreak. Worse than Finn, by far. It took her a second to realize that Lexa was actually here still, and that she was very much alive, and upon that realization, she grabbed the Commander by the neck and crushed their lips together. Nothing had felt quite so good to her in a long time.

A displeased noise escaped her when Lexa pulled away, and she was about to protest when she caught the woman’s gaze. She watched Clarke with such rapt adoration, as if she were the stars and sun combined, and if Clarke hadn’t already been under her spell, the sheer love in her eyes would have been the catalyst. 

Those same eyes searched her face, asking are you okay? and talk to me without uttering a single word. She shook her head, looking away briefly and wiping away the tears in embarrassment. “It’s nothing. Bad dream.” With a sideways glance at Lexa, she discovered the brunette waiting patiently for her to elaborate. “Titus tried to kill me and – you came in at the wrong time and the bullet hit you instead. And I couldn’t save you.” Her brow furrowed in confusion at the last part, and she shook her head. “And part of the… part of your… Titus took a weird robot out of the back of your neck.”

Where she had seemed concerned but not overly alarmed before, now Lexa’s eyes showed visible shock. “The spirits of the Commanders before me,” she murmured. Robot was a strange word to her, but the placement was right… “Not a bad dream. A warning.” The corners of her lips curved upward slightly. “It would appear that the spirits of the Commanders speak to you, as well.”

“What? No, it’s just–”

“Did you have any knowledge of the spirits before?”

Clarke opened her mouth, closed it, and gave up with a huff. “No.” 

If Lexa had ever looked so smug before, Clarke couldn’t remember it. “Tell me again, with more detail.” Her jaw twitched slightly, and she reached up to rub it, wincing a little, and arched a brow at the blonde. “I’ll be mindful not to fall asleep in your elbow’s reach again.”

Confusion came first, then Clarke realized what she meant and tried to stifle a laugh. “I’m so — did I seriously elbow you?” 

“An unfortunate meeting of your arm and my face,” the Commander replied with an amused smirk, which turned into a grin when Clarke snickered and finally gave way to a bout of giggling, falling back on the bed. “Try not to injure me next time?”

She scoffed. “I can try, but no promises,” before smirking suggestively. “Not injuries of that kind, anyway.”

Clarke stayed a couple hours longer, and after Lexa had pried the rest of the dream from her, the Commander refused to let her go first into her own room. “It’s a warning, Clarke – I’m not going to send you into a death trap after the Commanders took such care to warn you.” She insisted upon opening the door first, after knocking softly and calling, “Clarke?” to let whomever was on the other side know that she was not Clarke, before opening the door. 

“Murphy?” Clarke asked behind her upon seeing the boy tied up. 

“Titus.”

Clarke hadn’t even noticed him, but Lexa’s teacher stood off to the side, clearly conflicted, as the Commander leveled him with a glare to rival the deceased Ice Queen’s. If there was ever a time for him to be nervous, now was it. He held something behind his back, and Lexa crossed the floor to stand in front of him. “Hand it over.”

“Heda, your people—”

“—Are my concern. Hand it over.” Behind her, Clarke untied Murphy, head swimming as to how it was possible that the spirits of a faith she hadn’t even known existed had warned her about an event she couldn’t possibly have predicted. Titus accepted the scorn of the Commander with incredible dignity, placing the gun in her hand. “You will never harm or attempt to harm Clarke of Skikru again. Swear it.”

“I swear it.”

He looked disgruntled, and Lexa dismissed him with a glare. He leveled a steely gaze on Clarke as he exited, and the Commander breathed a sigh of relief. “A warning,” she repeated. “Don’t take them for granted. You were lucky.”

“I think you were the lucky one,” Clarke muttered. “You could have been killed. I—” I almost lost you. The words hung in the air between them, and she swallowed. “I’ll pay attention, if it ever happens again.”

Lexa nodded, crossing the floor to press a kiss to her temple – much to Murphy’s confusion. “May we meet again.” She moved to go, stopped by a hand on her wrist as Clarke pulled her back to press a kiss against her lips, smirking as she pulled away.

“May we meet again.”

The Commander smiled, nodding, and retreated down the hall, back to her quarters. After untying Murphy’s feet, Clarke pulled him up and, as they walked down the hall, he stared at her as if she had grown a new head. 

“… Did I miss something?”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do something fluffy/humorous. It's a little rushed and very short but I know we're all reeling and I hope some of you find a little comfort in this little blurb.


End file.
